The present invention relates to a dispersion for incorporation with a synthetic fiber-forming polymer and an improved process for melt-spinning yarn from a fiber-forming polymer. More particularly, the present invention relates to dispersions of polymer additives which are not readily available in submicron particle size and thus are not easily suspended in a liquid dispersion.